


A Work of Heart

by skittlepants



Series: Hell is empty and all the devils are here [2]
Category: Classical Artist RPF
Genre: Artists, Bablo, Bablo Ricasso, Fluff, I think i need psychiatric attention, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Painting, Ricasso - Freeform, welcome to hell yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlepants/pseuds/skittlepants
Summary: Do you ever think about death





	A Work of Heart

Pablo was working on his newest work of art, inspired by his soon-to-be fiance (;)) Bob. Suddenly, his paintbrush rolled out of his well-worked hands and fell to the floor.  
"Dammit!" He screamed in that sexy Spanish accent.  
Hearing the clamor, Bob stepped into the room, paintbrush in one hand and heart in the other.   
"Pablo, my dear, all accidents are happy little accidents. Take this as an opportunity to better yourself." His stunning brown doe eyes attempting to calm his fellow artist and lover.  
"Will you shut the fuck up? You're not one to talk! Everyone loves you no matter what!" Pablo snapped, his onyx colored eyes avoiding Bob's earthen gaze.  
Bob sighed quietly, now facing away. "I was only trying to help." He stepped out of the room and slowly shut the door, fighting back tears that were sneaking into his mahogany eyes.   
"Wait!" Pablo gasped, placing his hand on the door knob, and on Bob's hand. "I'm sorry, Bob. I did not mean it. I suppose I'm only nervous because..." His other hand clutched the small square box in his pocket.  "Well... Let me show you."  
His hand gripped Bob's and guided him gently to the canvas. He revealed the most amazing piece he had ever created, a cubist rendition of himself kneeling before Bob, engagement ring in hand.   
Bob let out a little gasp before turning to Pablo, only to find him in the exact same pose potrayed in the painting. Another gasp escaped his quivering lips.  
"Your face is more beautiful than any work of art I could ever create," Pablo whispered. "Would you do me the honor... Of becoming my husband?"  
Bob looked into Pablo's obsidian eyes while reaching out a shaky hand for Pablo to slide the ring on. He was smiling uncontrollably, a happy little tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Till death do us art?"  
"Till death do us art."


End file.
